oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Its Always Sunny in Weatheria
Sun Rising He'd heard about these little rundown shops. Restaurants. Blacksmiths. Teashops. They were fronts for the Underworld to do their business and run their operations. They existed towards the end of Paradise and were more prevalent in the New World. So to think he managed to locate one here meant Chateau's next step was in the right direction. Of course, he only accomplished this mainly due to Meredia who still utilized her connections for the crew's benefit. Chateau remembered the night prior when she came into his room. Although he thought something else was finally about to happen, she bent over and whispered about a large job. One which would surely link back to the Underworld in the New World. This job was special. Large. Totally insane. One, which in her experience, could only belong to a big player in the New World. Though Chateau figured she was more into the large reward at the bottom. And such, few were able to even make the proper move required to begin it. Still, this meant that he could acquire information about whoever this Over guy is and what he had to do with Mr. Ramsay's disappearance. Chateau entered the shop and sat down. "I'd like a cup of Sweet Tea. Also a menu." Chateau asked while retrieving a gold coin. Meredia gave him this coin prior to his departure. It'd signify his connection to the Underworld and allow him to take such a high profile job. The ebony captain felt the eyes piercing through him, attempting to size him up. He wanted to bring the others with him during this task. But the details of this task meant that they would have to burden even more danger. He couldn't allow them to do so for his sake...especially his First Mate and Mori. Chateau hadn't the heart to do it. He promised to partake in criminal activity to further his own goals. The others still had the chance to live a better life. And so, he remained hardened in his decision. The old barkeeper pulled out a giant glass and poured the brown tea, chunks of ice clashing against one another. She also bent over and retrieved a book and placed it before Chateau. He opened it and began to flip the pages. His fingers moved as he hoped to find something posted by him. Anything. But to no avail...Regardless, Chateau knew what he was looking for and so pointed to a picture located towards the end of the book. "That one." "Which?" The old woman looked and widened her eyes in shock. "Are you sure?" She asked while eyeing it carefully. "This one is insane. No one has taken yet because of how crazy is its!" "Yes." "Fine. It's your grave. But just know, that there have been leaks of this job throughout Paradise. The marines are watching Weatheria very closely. And I'm pretty sure they've dispatched a few to guard it." The old woman picked up a stamp and slammed it with a thunderous force. "You might get lucky and get some help. But this seems like a suicide mission. A trap meant to bait foolish adventurers such as yourself." "Well...that wasn't very nice," Chateau said with a grin while rubbing his head. ---- Sometime after Chateau had arrived and finished his business, a new rookie would arrive on the scene, Brazzers D. Brennan. Brennan had been there for the same reasons as the rookie before him, but for an entirely separate reason. Brennan's knowledge of the underworld was small, only through rumors was he able to acquire the knowledge of this business deal, well that and a little brute force. Nonetheless, Brennan had acquired the location in which he could accept a job, one issued by a Yonko herself. He saw the chance to get seen, even more, than he had already been, he also planned to steal some spoils for himself, on top of the hefty reward he would garner if all went well. Brennan soon arrived into town, however, he was not alone. He was accompanied by his esteemed and powerful subordinate, Ramman Levi. He would soon approach the location he had been told, an old and traditional bar. Brennan turned to face his fellow crewmate. "Is this the right place? I told you to write it down, you know my memory is bad." Brennan said in his normally loud tone, drawing more than a few glances from the townsfolk as to his presence. With a sigh of exasperation, Levi reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I'm positive this is the place but, if you want, I'll check for ya." She glanced down at it before looking towards the sign of the bar. She immediately saw that the names were one and the same, making this the correct location. With that confirmed, she let out a small spark of electricity from her hand, setting the paper ablaze. "Yep, this is the place. I've got to admit, I was expecting something more 'functional' for a place." Levi said with a deadpan stare. "So should we head in or what, Brennan?" "Yea, why not?!" Brennan turned his attention from his crewmate back to the building he stood in front of. He would then burst through the bar doors, turning the heads of all in the room, though none of them dare say anything. Brennan made his way to the bar, planting himself in a seat closest to the bartender who stood, wiping off a mug. behind the counter "Yo, can I get some Rum?" Brennan said to the man after waving him down. "Levi, show the man the coin." Brennan said, addressing his crewmate. Having followed her carefree captain, Levi sat down beside him and pull out several coins before dropping them on the counter before the bartender. "Get him the rum and grab me a pitcher of lemonade." With a simple nod, the bartender collected her coins and went to grab their orders while Levi decided to glance around the bar to observe the patrons. She was curious to know who would elect to meet up in a bar like this but seemed to be rather vacant. As she finished her observation, the bartender returned with the duo's drinks and pitcher before going back to this business. "I wonder who the hell we are supposed to meet here? You got any ideas of who it could be?"